Kabu-shun
The kabu-shun are a four-armed arthropod race in the Vistelo galaxy. Assimilated millenia ago into the empire of the kage-shun, they are largely associated with brute force thanks to their large size and powerful arms. Whether this perception led to the large numbers of them drafted into the empire's army, or if the large number of them in the army led to this perception, is unknown. Etymology and Other Names Kabu-shun is a kage-shun term, meaning "warrior people". Other terms for them inevitably follow the same path; the corvician term, chalcosas, translates roughly to "brutes". Biology and Anatomy The kabu-shun are large, especially for an arthropod race. Their glossy shells are mostly black or brown, though some have yellow or white wing casings. Their torsos and limbs are strong and robust, with dull spines along the ridges. Though they have wings, they are vestigial, too small to afford any kind of lift. Like the similar dancing-people, the kabu-shun have four arms. Unlike the dancing-people, all four of the kabu-shun's arms are completely functional, though they do tend to have a favored arm. While all kabu-shun have a facial horn and two horns on their shoulders, the males have far larger horns than females, with some males having multiple points on their facial horn. Sociology and Culture , a kabu-shun non-player character]]Due to their complete assimilation into kage-shun culture, very little is known of the original culture of the kabu-shun. One of the few aspects that can be definitively traced to their original culture is the pride found in the size of one's horns. While the disparity between sexes discourages comparisons between the two, having the largest horns of your respective sex is often a guarantee of high social status. Kabu-shun that have been enlisted into the empire's military are known for their strict sense of loyalty and honor. Behavior Intraspecies conflict between kabu-shun will often result in fights involving their large horns. As the horns are not rigid enough to endure the abuse of combat, the goal of these fights is simply to push your opponent to the ground. Hand gestures are common in kabu-shun communication, including many unique gestures involving all four hands that are often baffling to those who did not grow up with the culture. Naming they're gonna have names someday Notable Kabu-shun *Makari Kasaki *Shoko Narukoba Racial Traits 3.5e/Pathfinder Kabu-shun are a Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties. A kabu-shun character may opt for +2 Str -2 Int -2 Cha 'or '+2 Dex -2 Con. Four Arms: A kabu-shun can wield two two-handed weapons, incurring all the penalties of a two-armed character wielding two one-handed weapons. Alternatively, a kabu-shun can wield four one-handed weapons, though only one will count as a primary hand, with the other three all taking a penalty as off-hand weapons. This can be altered with feats as normal. Brute Squad: A kabu-shun character uses their Strength modifier for Intimidate instead of Charisma. Maybe More: A kabu-shun gains a +2 bonus to Sleight of Hand checks to hide an object on their person or draw a hidden weapon. 5th Edition Ability Score Increase. Your Strength increases by 2. Size. Your size is Medium. Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. '''Four Arms. You can dual wield with a two-handed or versatile weapon in your main hands and a light weapon or shield in your off hands. A two-handed weapon wielded in this way has its damage die lowered as though it were versatile (i.e. a d12 weapon would become a d10). A versatile weapon will function in its one-handed state. You cannot wield four one-handed weapons to perform three additional attacks. Maybe More. You gain advantage on Sleight of Hand checks to conceal an object on your person if you have at least two free hands. Category:Vistelo Category:Vistelo Races